This document relates to information processing and selection.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video, audio, webpages directed to particular subject matter, news articles, images, and other resources are accessible over the Internet. The wide variety of resources that are accessible over the Internet has enabled opportunities for advertisers to provide targeted advertisements with the resources. For example, an advertisement can be targeted for presentation with resources directed to subject matter to which the advertisement is relevant.
The subject matter to which an advertisement is relevant can be identified from keywords that are associated with the advertisement. For example, an advertisement for basketballs being sold by a sporting goods store can be associated with the keyword “basketball.” Advertisements can be selected for presentation when resources relevant to the keyword are provided. For example, advertisements associated with keyword “basketball” can be provided with a search results webpage that is provided in response to a search query “basketball.” Similarly, advertisements can be presented with other resources that are relevant to keywords associated with the advertisements.
Advertisers can associate keywords with advertisements by providing keywords to an advertisement management system that manages presentation of the advertisement. Advertisers can also associate keywords with advertisements by using keyword suggestion tools or other tools that automatically generate keywords for the advertisement based, for example, on content of the advertisement or performance of the advertisement when presented with resources relevant to a particular topic. Because there are different ways in which advertisers can associate keywords with an advertisement or an advertisement campaign, duplicate instances of keywords can be associated with an advertisement or advertisements in an advertisement campaign.